


What Bargains We Must

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Together, Imprisonment, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Talking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaskier, Geralt, and Yennefer are captured by Nilfgaard.  When Jaskier makes a bargain with a guard to make their imprisonment easier, he doesn't expect Geralt's protective attitude.  Let alone Yennefer's.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	What Bargains We Must

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does include Jaskier using sex to bargain with the guards imprisoning them. Only one oral sex scene between Jaskier and a guard is written in detail, but further are mentioned. It also includes hints of previous non-con.

The dimeritium in the handcuffs was blocking Yennefer’s magic. Geralt was currently chained to the wall. Jaskier studied his own handcuffs and decided this definitely didn’t look good. To be honest, this was hardly his first time in a cell. It wasn’t even his first time in a cell with Geralt. He could usually count on Geralt to figure a way out, in fact, or even rescue him if they were traveling together.

He had… other ways to handle the situation when alone. Ways he didn’t really want to unpack in front of either of the people sharing the cell with him. Plus, he knew that ultimately he couldn’t make the usual sort of bargain. They wouldn’t let them go unless they got Ciri. And none of them were giving up the lion’s cub to the Nilfgaardian soldiers. He could, potentially, get them out of the handcuffs - but Yennefer’s magic was weakened right now. (That was the only reason they’d gotten her to begin with.) And Geralt was injured. Give the Witcher twenty-four hours - food, water, rest - he’d be fine. Jaskier had over two decades of knowledge to rely on that fact with certainty. He also knew that without food or rest it took longer. He wasn’t certain about water. They’d never gone long without it. He knew that Geralt was literally made hardier than humans so could probably go without for longer - but he would no doubt be weakened by it.

He hadn’t been with the group long - Geralt and Ciri had found Yennefer first. Their meeting at the refugee camp he was trying to bring some hope to - while seeking out rumors of what Nilfgaard was doing for Dijkstra - had been pure chance. Younger him would probably have called it destiny. After all, he now knew exactly what the Nilfgaardian soldiers were doing - trying to get Ciri - and he’d met up with Geralt again. If a part of him was still a little hurt over their last parting, he also knew that the middle of a war and a desperate flight from enemies was hardly the time to tell his lifelong friend he’d hurt his feelings. Or demand an apology for accusing Jaskier of being the one to blame for all of Geralt’s predicaments. Jaskier had certainly caused Geralt trouble in the past - but it wasn’t as if Geralt hadn’t caused his own share of problems. Point in fact, Jaskier forcing Geralt to attend a banquet had nothing to do with him gaining a child surprise. Geralt had made that mess himself, thank you very much. Had decided on his own actions that night, including choosing the Law of Surprise as his reward when he could have simply asked for coin instead. And it wasn’t as if their friendship had never caused Jaskier trouble. He could still remember Essi cursing at him as she patched him up after a beating for singing songs of the Witcher where they weren’t welcome. And the reason he was currently in this jail was because of him, too.

He didn’t like Yennefer for several reasons - threats against his manhood being among their first meetings certainly hadn’t endeared her to him. Nor had watching Geralt make a fool of himself for her over and over. While he’d be the first to admit that love made fools of everyone - himself included - he’d never liked watching someone be led on. And so far he hadn’t seen any hint that Yennefer returned Geralt’s affections. She certainly enjoyed the sex, but that wasn’t the same as actually caring about someone. And Geralt deserved to have someone care about him if anyone did.

There was a mix of jealousy and envy as well. That Geralt was so willing to do anything she asked when he usually had to beg, bribe, and wheedle anything from the Witcher. That he felt things for her he’d never feel for him hurt despite knowing that was hardly a reason to dislike her. She wasn’t to blame for Geralt’s choices any more than Jaskier was. She was just so perfect though. Beautiful, powerful - able to be of aid in battle and likely to be beautiful for centuries. Not a simple human with nothing but words as a weapon who would grow old and die in a few more decades. Though, honestly, he was grateful to his mother for whatever blood she’d passed on - the rumors were plentiful about what exactly his grandmother had slept with - because he certainly didn’t look or feel his age.

And, yeah, sitting here contemplating all of this instead of formulating an escape plan was so very mature and proved how very much he had his priorities straight.

One of the guards came back, eyeing up Yennefer where she sat. And, oh, that wasn’t good. Yennefer looked cooly back at him - but he saw Geralt’s jaw clench. “Aren’t you a pretty thing? Not much of a threat with those cuffs on, are you?”

“Why don’t you come in here and find out?” Yennefer’s voice was even. Jaskier contemplated whether she could still take the man on in a fight or if it was just bravado.

“Could do that.” The soldier rattled the keys along the cell bars. “We could have some fun. Heard mages like it rough.”

“I doubt what you have in your pants would make it worth it.” Yennefer responded, and Jaskier had to mask a grin.

The guard wasn’t as amused. “Stuck up bitch! Maybe I’ll bring some friends down. See how long that lasts once you’ve been passed around a few times.”

“Leave her alone.” It took a moment for Jaskier to realize it was him, and not Geralt, who’d spoken.

"What was that? Talking to me, Witcher's Whore?" He snarled at him.

"You'd think after two decades you'd think up a better insult." Out of the corner of his eye, he read shock in Geralt's posture. Oh. Had he honestly never heard anyone say that? He had always figured it was just one of those things they didn't talk about.

"Insult. Ha! Everyone knows about your unnatural tastes." The guard sneered, eyeing him up and down. "Do you get on your knees for the mage, too, Monster-Fucker? That why you're so keen on me leaving her alone?"

Despite his words sounding disgusted, his eyes hadn't left him. Interesting. He leaned forward, hands on his knees, and let his legs spread a little further. The man's eyes dropped to the open vee of his legs. "What's it to you who I get on my knees for?"

"Everyone knows about Bards. Offer a little coin, and they'll do anything."

Well, that was an obvious offer. Hell, if he were alone he might be able to get out. Guess even in Nilfgaard soldiers and guards were as desperate as anywhere else. A plan began to take shape. Not the best plan, and certainly one he'd rather not do in front of Geralt, let alone Yennefer. But if it got them out alive…

"You offering me coin?" Jaskier tilted his head, and allowed his body to relax more - posture purposefully open rather than tense. "Don't see how that'll do me much good." He raised his hands to show off the shackles.

The man was watching him with greater interest now. "Cahir won't be here for a week. Could be an unpleasant stay without enough water or food."

"Pretty sure they want us alive." Jaskier shrugged.

"Be alive still even without more than a couple of meals. Or water every day."

Cahir was a leader among the Nilfgaard forces - he knew that much from Dijkstra. So, they were being held in waiting for him. That meant they could spare a day, maybe even two, for Geralt and Yennefer to recover. Ciri was alone, and the sooner they got out the better, but tonight was too soon. They needed to lull the guards into a sense of complacency. But if they were weakened by lack of water or food…

It was clear that wouldn't be a problem, though, as long as he kept the guards entertained. Nothing he hadn't done before, just never with this particular audience.

"Hm." Jaskier stretched slowly, sensually as possible, and the guard licked his lips at the sight. "And if I did want water and food every night? Could you… arrange that?" He let his head fall forward, looked up through his lashes at the guard. The man was practically salivating now.

"Your mouth worth it?" He demanded.

Jaskier let a lascivious smirk play across his lips. "Oh, my mouth is more than worth it."

"Jaskier, what are you doing?" Geralt hissed out.

"Stay out of it, mutant!" The guard snapped - he didn't even look at Geralt, his eyes too fixed on him. "This is between me and the bard."

It took every ounce of self-control not to react to the insult to Geralt. Decades of performing to not tense up despite wanting to punch him for the slur.

"Like hell it is." Geralt hissed.

"Don't want your pet to have a real man, Freak?" The Guard taunted.

"I am no one's pet." Jaskier broke in.

The guard licked his lips again, and stepped up to the bars, one hand playing with the ties on his trousers. "Prove it."

"Pitcher of water. And more of a meal than just some stale bread."

"Make it worth my while." The guard challenged.

Jaskier considered his options. In other circumstances, he would probably crawl forward. Nothing got men like this off quite as fast as a show of subservience. But not only would the shackles prevent him from moving exactly as he liked, he wasn't quite ready to humiliate himself in front of Geralt and Yennefer to that degree.

It could be fun with the right lover, but nobody here was that. A friend who already thought too little of him and he, unfortunately, thought the world of. An acquaintance he disliked that probably thought less of him than anyone else. And a guard he was both selling his body to and planning on pickpocketing. No, nobody here was worth that much of a show.

Instead, he rose to his feet, and slunk to the bars, hips rolling forward invitingly. He met the guard's eyes as he sunk to his knees in front of him. The bars still separated them, but that was fine. Nothing he hadn't done before. The guard was already panting, and hard when he reached out to touch him. Jaskier held back a smirk, and instead looked up and ran his tongue over his lips.

The guard captured his chin. "You bite me or try anything and I'll chop off your hands." He warned.

"We made a deal, remember? Food and water. That's all this is about."

"Heh. You really are a whore."

Jaskier ignored him and set to work. Unlacing his pants, and pulling him out. He was tempted to make a comment about Nilfgaard soldiers having better washing standards than some of the guards he'd done this with in the past, but held it in. At least he wouldn't be likely to get any diseases.

He set to work, sucking him in deep right from the start. The man gasped, hands gripping the bars. He wondered if he could take the key to Yennefer's cuffs tonight without it being noticed for a day or two. Dismissing it as too risky, he set to work - sucking and bobbing his head. Tracing his tongue over veins and into the slit already leaking precum. The guard grunted and moaned above him - gripping the bars - hips giving aborted thrusts that the bars prevented from being too forceful. Seeing as he might damage his throat if he thrust the wrong way, Jaskier was grateful for the protection.

Loosening his throat, he pressed forward until his nose was buried in his public hair, and hummed as he drew back, sucking. The guard came with a shout. Jaskier pulled away, spitting the cum to the floor as the man panted heavily above him.

"Good enough?" He couldn't help but quip.

"Fucking hell, I've paid coin for less pleasant holes." The guard grinned as he tucked himself away and laced up his pants. "I'll bring you dinner tonight."

"And tomorrow night?"

"We'll talk about tomorrow's price tomorrow." His eyes roved over his body hungrily.

Jaskier shrugged, projecting being completely unaffected by the suggestion. Inside he cursed the other’s interest. Damn it. He was hoping he'd be satisfied with his mouth. If he wanted his ass, it would mean limping out of the damn place. Not impossible, but not preferable. He moved back to the wall, leaning against it in a show of nonchalance. The guard's footsteps retreated.

"Jaskier, why the hell-" Geralt began.

"He's coming back." Jaskier didn't move. Didn't open his eyes. Couldn't bear to see the disgust that was no doubt all over Geralt's face. The condescension on Yennefer's. He reminded himself he was not ashamed of surviving. Geralt had visited plenty of houses of ill repute during their travels together and Yennefer had once bespelled an orgy. Fuck them both.

The guard returned, and Jaskier opened his eyes as he set down a tray. "Eat up, little whore." He taunted, before exiting again.

Jaskier released a breath and stood up to see what they'd been given.

Only one bowl of stew, but two rolls. A pitcher of water. He poured some in his mouth and swished it around before spitting it onto the cooling pool of cum leaking slowly toward the floor drain. Convenient. The water pushed it along faster.

"Jaskier, you didn't need to do… that." Geralt tried again.

"Nothing I haven't done before. Dinner?" He offered the tray to Yennefer, bracing himself for a snide remark. Her look was unreadable, though, and she simply picked up the roll to bite into. He took the other roll and the pitcher over to Geralt. "Eat up. Maybe tomorrow at least they'll give us one meal for three. Your wounds should be-"

"Jaskier." Geralt grabbed his hand, and he forced himself to face him. There was no outward hint of disgust on his face. There was something in his eyes he couldn't quite name, though. "You didn't have to do that."

"Leave him alone about it, Geralt." Yennefer spoke up.

"Stay out of it, Yen." Geralt shot her a glare.

"The guard was gagging for it. Your bard could have bargained for his own freedom. Instead, he's feeding us."

"He wouldn't have let me go." Jaskier disagreed.

"You've done this sort of thing before." Yennefer's tone was neither accusing nor condescending. It was factual, and he had no idea what to think of that. She started on the soup.

"Save half of that for Geralt. And of course, I have. You know the courts. Sex is practically currency."

"True. But that's not what I meant. You knew to bargain for food and water, so you've sucked off jailors before."

"Soldiers are always gagging for it. Easy enough to manipulate."

"True. I'm rather impressed."

"Years of unwanted adventures together and it's my sucking off a guard that impressed you?" Jaskier couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice if he tried. "Will you eat already?" He turned back to Geralt, who still had his hand captive.

Geralt hesitated, but after one more glance behind him at Yennefer, bit into the roll. Great, he sells himself for food and Geralt still only eats it for Yennefer's sake. Typical. After Geralt took a gulp of the water, he brought it back to Yennefer.

"You drink." She insisted. He shrugged and took a gulp before handing it to her. She nodded and sipped. "Geralt can go without food longer than us. You eat the soup or I'll take the rest."

He scowled at her insistence. "I can't fight the guards-"

"You also can't keep sucking them off without energy. Eat it."

"He's not doing that again!" Geralt snapped out.

Jaskier sighed. He'd expected disgust, not this weird protective streak. "Yes, I am. Probably with other guards as well. You're wounded-."

"I'll be healed by tomorrow."

"And I don't think Yennefer can portal us yet. Or am I wrong?" He glanced at the sorceress.

Yennefer pressed her lips in a line. "Not yet."

"The guards will be on alert tonight, probably tomorrow, too. Expecting us to pull something early on. Our best bet is to let them start to think they've got us too secured." Jaskier explained.

"And then what? You have the keys hidden in your pants?" She asked him.

"Not this pair, sadly no. Some of my performance clothes, I do have lock picks sewed into the lining of.”

Yennefer honestly looked impressed, and Jaskier had no idea how to feel about that. She handed him the soup bowl. He reluctantly drained it quickly.

"He called you Witcher's Whore." Geralt spoke slowly. "And you said you'd heard it for two decades."

"I have." Jaskier shrugged.

"Why? When…?"

"Bards have a reputation. Just in general. A lot of nobles think if they pay for entertainment it should be any kind they choose. A lot of commoners think because we sing a raunchy tune and flirt with our audience it means we're open for business. And a good half of those don't like to take no for an answer. And sometimes, just sometimes mind you, it’s safer not to say no. You adjust. You learn how to use it to your advantage."

"Adjust to what? Having people force themselves on you? I thought you just enjoyed sleeping around-"

“I do!” Jaskier snapped. “Not every lover was… it didn’t happen often when I was with you. Even in the courts when we parted… not every time was a bargain.” He gestured to the bars where he’d conducted his business with the guard. “But it certainly was more frequent. Simply because it was the way of the court. Nobles are used to getting what they want, and far more dangerous to turn down than a drunk peasant at a tavern. Might as well get something out of the deal.”

“And so being called Witcher’s whore was what? An acceptable part of the deal as well?”

"As a bard, being called a whore was a common insult. So when I became your barker, to a lot of people, especially those who didn't like Witchers, two and two was four. I had to be bending over for you. It wasn’t surprising."

Geralt gaped at him. "Then why the hell-"

"You ignore what people called you-"

"They don’t call me a whore!"

"What's wrong with whores? You pay for whores."

"That's … they were calling you my whore."

Well, ouch. Again. Jaskier glared at him. “You never seemed to have a problem during any of the times I was caught with the butcher’s son instead of the baker’s daughter. So I suppose I didn’t think you’d find it such an insult to your reputation. Don’t worry, I’m sure it will fade in time.”

“I don’t care about my reputation.”

“Then what does it matter??”

“This is just painful to watch.” Yennefer spoke up.

“Yen-” Geralt began.

“No, seriously, it is. Can you both just shut up or say what you mean?”

“I am saying exactly what I mean!” Geralt glowered.

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Geralt thinks you should be insulted to be called his whore, Bard. I will say I object to the notion of being included in your apparent unnatural tastes.”

“I don’t have unnatural tastes.” Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“So you wouldn’t let Geralt fuck you?” She smirked at him. “I think that would be quite the sight.”

Jaskier thought he’d lost the ability to blush before he was even out of his teens. Leave it to god damn Yennefer to prove him wrong. “I wouldn’t count being fucked by Geralt as unnatural. Or mages for that matter.”

“Or half-elves. Apparently you left quite an impression on Chireadan.”

“He needed a good fuck.”

“And you, apparently, gave him one. It was all that was on his mind for days.”

Which Yennefer would only know if she’d read his mind. Which probably meant she’d seen plenty, if not all, of their night together. Fantastic. He was going to die of embarrassment long before Nilfgaard could do anything to him. “I wouldn’t think you’d be that interested in Chireadan’s sex life so soon after Geralt fucked you.”

“I could fuck you better than Chireadan did.” She sniffed.

“Would you both shut up?” Geralt growled. “We are not spending the next two days talking about sex.”

“It’s almost a pity we’re chained away from each other. We could just have sex instead.” Yennefer smirked. “I’d suggest we share your bard, but he, unfortunately, has to save it for the guards right now.”

“He doesn’t have to do anything, we’re getting out tomorrow.” Geralt snarled.

“He is right here, and would appreciate you two leaving him out of your argument.” Jaskier rolled his eyes and took the empty tray and pitcher to set near the bars.

“I’m serious, Jaskier. I don’t want you doing that.”

“As much as I appreciate your desire to protect my non-existent honor-”

“That ship has sailed, hit the rocks, and sunk to the bottom of the ocean?” Yennefer supplied.

Jaskier shot her an exasperated look. “I’m human. I need food and water, or you’ll be carrying me out of here. And while you may prefer that alternative, I don’t. So I will make what bargains I have to in order to stay alive. I’m sorry you find my actions so distasteful.”

“It’s not your actions I find distasteful. It’s theirs.” Geralt corrected him. “It’s that you have to make such a bargain at all.”

Jaskier sighed. “You fight monsters for people who call you a freak, spit in your ale, and cheat you of your pay. That lie to you about what’s happening in order to save their reputation, or their coin, and who would turn on you if you hurt even one of them - even if they attacked first.”

“Less of all of that since someone insisted on following me around singing my praises.”

“Nice to know my work as a barker has gone so well.” He gave a half bow. “But I also know it still happens. That’s your world. And there’s plenty of distasteful actions in it. In mine, people fight with words instead of swords. They hire me for music and insist on sex, the way people hire you for drowners and then force you to fight a werewolf. You work for towns that show you the door with scowls on their faces despite you just saving their wretched lives. I deal with lords who try to kill me for sleeping with the wife they themselves are cheating on. As if she had no right to seek out her own amusement while he fucks the chambermaid.”

“Hear Hear!” Yennefer volunteered.

“I don’t use sex for a bargain as often as I do for amusement, but I do when necessary. Just as you take some contracts for things other than coin when you have to. It’s part of my world, Geralt. And, yes, sometimes both our worlds are distasteful. But we do what we have to in order to survive.”

“It’s just… seems different.” Geralt ground out.

“Because it’s sex?”

“Because it’s you. It’s you being taken advantage of.”

“And now you know why I go off on Aldermen who try to refuse your pay.” Jaskier countered.

“That feels like this to you?”

“You risk your life, and they take advantage of you. To me, that’s worse.”

“Then you should let me protect you from this like you fight for my coin.”

“...oh.” And that, that was something else. Damn. He’d had romantic partners write him literal poetry that had meant less than those words. “Well, this time you can’t.”

“Next time then.” Geralt insisted.

“I won’t have you ruin your reputation for me. I’ve spent far too long building it up.” He offered him a smile. “So I won’t call on you for a lord… but the next time some drunk tries to force me at a tavern, I’ll tell you.”

“I’ll take care of the lords.” Yennefer volunteers. “I’ll curse them so they never get to enjoy pleasurable sex again.”

Jaskier blinks at her. “Why?”

“I’ve decided I’m going to seduce you.” She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes.

“You-that-what?” Jaskier spluttered.

“Having you and Geralt in my bed will be a very pleasurable experience. Plus, it means a permanent third party to watch over Ciri. I think it should work quite well. You’ll have to write me a new song, though. Not that I don’t appreciate the imagery in Her Sweet Kiss, but I deserve to be praised as a heroine after everything I’ve done in recent months.”

“Yennefer-” Geralt began, sounding exasperated.

“Don’t even think for a moment I’m joking, Geralt. Plus, I’d like to watch him suck you off like he did the guard. The man wasn’t attractive enough. You two together will be a much better picture.”

“I just mentioned protecting him from unwanted advances.”

“I said I was going to seduce him, didn’t I?” Yennefer pointed out. “It’s up to him if my advances will be unwanted.”

“They drugged the water, didn’t they?” Jaskier broke in.

“You’d be the most affected if they did.” Geralt reminded him.

“So Yennefer is joking?”

“Yennefer is not joking.” Yennefer spoke up. “You don’t stand a chance against my charms, you know. We’ll share Geralt. You can bathe and cuddle him, since he’s clingy and I certainly won’t be touching monster guts. And since you’re so good with hair, I may let you wash mine too. You’ll be much easier to convince to go to courtly events with me, and actually know the latest gossip so will be much better to discuss the nobles' exploits with. Hm… yes, the more I think about this, the more I’m certain this will work out quite well.”

“I can have him wash my hair without letting you try to seduce him into your bed.” Geralt pointed out.

“I’m rather insulted that it’s my hairwashing skills that are being fought over.” Jaskier spoke up.

“The sex will be fantastic, and when I’m not in the mood, you can take care of Geralt’s needs alone. Don’t worry, I make the best stamina potions to help you keep up with him. He is a rather demanding bed partner.”

“I’m demanding?” Geralt huffed.

She was probably trying to lighten the mood, Jaskier finally decided. It had grown very serious. “I thought we weren’t talking about sex for the next two days.”

“We’ll discuss the sex later, then. I assure you, my seduction skills aren’t limited to the bedroom.” Yennefer waved her hand. “I suppose those court ladies weren’t hard to impress given their husbands rarely know how to do anything but stick it in. Just knowing how to swivel the hips a little would be impressive to them, and since I’ve seen you perform I know you can swivel.”

Okay, two could play at this game then. “Yennefer, it wasn’t my hips I impressed them with. It was my mouth.”

That made Yennefer open her eyes. “So it’s not just men that get to experience your oral talents?”

“I’d hardly be so stingy a lover.”

Yennefer smirked. “Oh, Bard, you’re in trouble now. We’re really going to have to keep you. The others can pant after you like bitches in heat all they want, but you’re going to be Geralt and mine alone.”

“Promises, promises.” Jaskier told her.

“Once we’re free from here.” She told him, her smile slightly more gentle - her eyes serious. “Once we’re free from here no one will touch you again unless you desire it. And between the two of us, we’ll never allow Geralt to be mistreated.”

“And you?”

“You two will make sure my choices are respected.”

“Sex isn’t required for any of that.” Jaskier pointed out.

Yennefer tilted her head to study him as if he were a curious creature. “No, that will just be the icing on the cake.”

* * *

He did end up seducing more guards. Stealing the key to Yennefer’s shackles from the original as he allowed himself to be taken by him. As he unlocked Yennefer from them, and her magic returned to her - she met his eyes. “Geralt and I will be killing them, you know. We’re a bit possessive.”

“Getting out of here is more important.” He told her as she turned Geralt’s chains to ash.

She glanced at Geralt in exasperation, and his reply of, “Hm.” Didn’t sound as if he were agreeing with him.

“I’m serious. Think of Ciri.”

They exchanged a serious look, though not a happy one. “Very well. Let’s go.”

He knew they killed three of them during the escape anyway. Ciri hugged each of them tightly - having escaped with Roach to the waiting spot they’d previously discussed.

“I’d take a list, you know.” Yennefer told him when Ciri dozed on her lap later that night. “Of lords and ladies who have mistreated you. I’d rather enjoy coming up with curses to place on them.”

“I don’t need revenge.” Jaskier told her.

“You once wished Valdo Marx to die of apoplexy.” Geralt pointed out.

“Valdo Marx stole my music.” Jaskier told him.

“How can music be stolen?”

“By claiming to have written what was written by another. During the placement exams in our final year at Oxenfurt, he paid someone to burn my songbook. Then, with the evidence gone, he took the song I was planning on using for the exam and claimed he wrote it. He got his position in court from that song. My song. When I tried to protest, I was accused of lying.”

“Surely they could have had a mage settle the matter.” Yennefer spoke up.

“Valdo had a backer. At the time, I did not. That settled it.”

“Toad.”

“He’s stolen my music a few other times, written his own words to them. Since he played them in certain courts first, there are those who accuse me of stealing from him. If he at least admitted to taking the music, it would be something.”

“That I can arrange.” Yennefer smirked.

Jaskier paused, glancing over at her. “You’re serious?”

Geralt snorted. “Well, that’s quite a courtship gift.”

“You could do better?” Yennefer crossed her arms.

“I do know his favorite foods, favorite drink. Even what rosin he uses for his lute.”

“Was that an innuendo?” Yennefer raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Pity. I was almost proud of you for the wordplay. Are we in competition then? Going to try to court him out from under me?”

“I thought you wanted us both.” Geralt reminded her.

“Yes, but you already know he’d go to your bed. Trying to outdo me isn’t fair. You should be giving me suggestions instead.”

“Are you sure you’re both not drugged?” Jaskier glanced between them.

“If you aren’t interested, say it plainly.” Yennefer turned back to him.

Jaskier studied them both for a long moment, before deciding that - yes, they were being serious. He’d been in love with Geralt for years - probably most of the time they'd known each other - but he’d never considered him a real option. Yennefer had been his competition for Geralt’s affections, so he hadn’t considered her at all. But apparently, they had no issue with sharing both bed and life with him. And the way Yennefer had described their possible life in that cell had been pleasant. Going to court with Yennefer, traveling Geralt’s path with him. Being able to pamper two lovers, write songs for them. Raise Ciri with them.

“I am interested.” He admitted. “But it would be nice to be courted rather than bargained for.”

“Then you will be courted. Won’t he, Geralt?”

“Hm.” It was a pleased sound this time.

Maybe it would last, maybe it wouldn’t. Regardless of their promises, he didn’t doubt their lives were too full of danger to prevent him from ever needing to bargain for them again. For any of them to be able to fully protect each other from the worst parts of their worlds. Still, it was worth it to try. It would be a life worth living if they could make it work. And in that quiet twilight, he believed they could. That there was an understanding between them. The pains of their pasts, the sacrifices they’d made to get where they were. A willingness to fight for each other - and for Ciri, protected and asleep by their side.

Them against the world.

The world should be afraid, he decided.


End file.
